Running from HYDRA
by britt.travis88
Summary: Bucky Barnes is hiding in Romania for two months. He is afraid being captured by H.Y.D.R.A again. He remembers years of torture, abuse and brainwashing from them. One day, he meets a nurse who saves him. As they begin to fall in love, Bucky's past comes back to him.*Events before Civil War *Rated M for Strong Language, Violence and Strong Sexual Situations
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. MARVEL DOES.***

Running from H.Y.D.R.A

By: Britt Travis

Chapter One:

 _ **ROMANIA WITH LOVE**_

He was in Romania for two months. He thought they will not look for him here. It's been two years since he broke away from H.Y.D.R.A. He was on the run. Two years ago, he found out his identity. He should have been dead for years. All the memories were flooding back to him. He heard Captain America call him "Bucky" when they were fighting each other. Was that his name now? Was it Bucky? He questioned himself after he saved Captain America from death. He went to a WWII display at the museum. James Buchanan Barnes was born on March 10th 1917. He died in 1945 from falling from the train. If James was alive, it would made him nearly 100 years old. He would have been married, had children, became a grandfather and so on. "Bucky" left the States and went into hiding.

Although he was hiding, "Bucky" felt like he will be found by them soon. He didn't want the abuse anymore. Daily brainwashings after missions. He had killed innocent people. "Bucky" felt bad. He could not remember the details without the trigger words. While in Bucharest, he laid low. He went out when he needed to go out. A while he was out, "Bucky" begins to have flashbacks to Serbia. He was once the Winter Soldier.

The ground begins to spin around and he collapses on the ground. Nearby a young woman watched as he fell into the ground. She rushes over to him. Her red hair falls on Bucky's cheek. He was breathing heavy. She looks down at him. Checking his pulse, she begins to worry.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asks him.

There was no answer from the man.

"My name is Violetta. I am going to get you help." She told Bucky.

Violetta ran to get help for him. It felt like two hours had passed before he woke up in a room. Violetta was patting his face with cold water. He wakes up and saw the young woman attending to him. Steel blue eyes meet tender brown eyes. He grabs Violetta's hand.

"Where am I?" He asks her.

She smiles, "At my apartment, sir." She answers him.

"Are we safe?" He asks her again.

"Yes, we are." Violetta whispers softly.

Bucky went back to sleep. Violetta stayed with him. She grabs the bowl and heads for the kitchen. Then she decides to make dinner for the both of them. Violetta was feeling bad for this man. She had to admit he was cute and scruffy. She sighs and works on dinner.

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW AND TO ADD YOUR FAVORITES TO KEEP UP WITH THE STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

***I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. MARVEL DOES.***

Running from H.Y.D.R.A

Chapter Two:

 _ **New Allies**_

In the morning, Bucky wakes up to Violetta cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He got up from bed and glance at the mirror in front of him. All he saw in the mirror, a man lost and confused. Then Bucky walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the kitchen. Violetta was cooking turkey sausage in the frying pan on the stove.

"Where's the coffee?" He asks her.

Violetta turns her head at Bucky's voice. She gave him a smile.

"In the pot on the counter." She replies.

"Thank you." He said going over to the counter. Bucky grabs a mug and pours coffee into it.

Violetta finishes the sausage. She places it on the plate. Then she made some pancakes. Bucky watches her with his blue eyes. He thought this girl was his heroine and saved him. She was very beautiful on the outside as well on the inside.

"I want to say thank you." Bucky told her.

Violetta smiled, "You're welcome." She said realizing that she did not know his name.

Bucky went to sit down at the table. He watches her cook. He couldn't remember when he had a homemade meal. It was a very long time. Bucky took a sip of his coffee. He did not want to disturb her.

After she was finished cooking breakfast, Violetta say at the table. Then she looks at Bucky. There was something dangerous about him that she likes.

"Feeling better?" She asks wondering about him.

"A little bit." Bucky answers her.

He grabbed two pancakes and three sausages, and he placed them on his plate.

"I feel fuzzy still." He told her.

"Maybe I will get you a doctor." Violetta told him sipping her hot cup of tea.

"No, you don't have to do that for me." Bucky said smiling.

He realizes he had smiled in months. Bucky began to eat his breakfast. Violetta thought Bucky was strange. He was more of a gentleman than she thought. She knew most men his age wanted one thing in their mind.

"Do you remember the last thing you did yesterday?" She asks Bucky.

Bucky looks up at her while chewing his food, "I was walking down the street. I started to get flashbacks of..." Bucky pauses.

"Flashbacks of what, Sir." She said looking at him.

"It's nothing to worry about, madam." He replies.

Violetta nods, "Alright." She told him.

She begins to eat her breakfast. Plus she had to work the night shift at the hospital. Violetta was worried about the man in front of her. She didn't want to miss work. Of course, she would have to trust him to be alone.

Later, Violetta was cleaning the living room up. Bucky came into the room. He watched her clean the room. It was mid afternoon. He was getting hungry for lunch. Then he heard Violetta singing as she cleaned around her.

"Violetta," He said looking at her.

Violetta stops cleaning when she heard Bucky's voice.

"Yes." She said.

"You can call me James." Bucky told her.

"Alright James." She answers.

Bucky walks over towards her. Violetta began to flush in her face. She felt heat in her cheeks. Then Bucky smiled, "Can I help?" He asked her.

"Its okay. I got it." Violetta told him.

Bucky smiles and went back into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and looked at his arm. HYDRA was going to be a part of him forever. He was afraid they were going to hurt Violetta for protecting him.

Oooooooooo

 **A/N: Thank you to those who followed the story. More is to come with Bucky and Vi. Read and Review. Those who are new to the story, please follow and favorite it.**


	3. Chapter 3

***I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. MARVEL DOES EXCEPT FOR VIOLETTA.***

 _Running from H.Y.D.R.A_

 _Chapter Three:_

 _ **The Feeling**_

A few days had passed, Violetta was sitting out on the porch. The breeze was blowing her hair. Bucky came out onto the porch. He was having bad few days. The breeze hits Bucky's hair. Violetta glance over at Bucky.

"James, are you okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for worrying you." Bucky replies.

He felt anxious and sick to his stomach the pass few days. Then Bucky sighed and sat next to Violetta on the porch. Everyday he felt more like a human than a machine to kill a people. He took her hand with his hand. Bucky held it. Violetta smiles. His hand was rough yet soft to touch.

"I'm glad you helped me." He told her.

"You were in bad shape, James." Violetta told Bucky.

He kisses her hand. It was warm and soft on his lips. The kiss made Violetta's heart skip a beat. It made her breathless. Violetta began to feel lightheaded.

"I'm a bad man." He said.

"No, you're not." She told him. "I see a confused and lost soul in front of me. Did something happen to you, James?" Violetta asks him.

Bucky didn't want to say anything to her. He was worried that H.Y.D.R.A was going to hurt or kill her. His blue eyes met her brown eyes once more.

"I can't say, Vi." He answers her.

"Alright." Violetta said.

She went back into the apartment. Bucky glances down at the street below him. People were busy with their lives. Then he realized that his birthday was months ago. Bucky was 99 years old biologically. He was 33 years old physically and mentally. Once he got up from the chair, Bucky didn't feel his age. The first time, in awhile, he was not worried about anything.

In the evening, Bucky was chopping carrots to put in the soup. He was making dinner for Violetta and him. Violetta was reading a book on the couch. She began to smell Bucky's cooking from the kitchen. Violetta realized it's been nearly two weeks since she met Bucky. She got up from the couch and walks out to the kitchen.

"It smells great." Violetta told him.

Bucky turns his head towards Violetta, "I am making homemade chicken noodle soup the way my mother made for us." He replies.

"Can I have a taste?" She asks Bucky placing her book on the counter.

Bucky nods, "When it's done, Vi." He answers.

Bucky realizes Violetta and him came from two different periods. She was a Millennial living in Romania. He was a part of the greatest generation that lived. Bucky was a soldier and she was a nurse. There was something he admired about her. Violetta had soft red hair which he liked. She was fire to him. Her tender brown eyes were welcoming and warm. Then Bucky leans into her and kisses her. Violetta pulls back. She was speechless.

"I'm so sorry, Vi." Bucky apologized.

"It's okay, James." She said blushing red on her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have done it." Bucky told her.

"James!" She sighs, "I liked it."

Bucky blushes, "Oh...I...um..." He said sounding flustered.

Violetta kisses him. She wraps her arms around him. She teased her tongue inside of his mouth. Bucky groans and pulls her close to him. He places his hands on her each side of her face. He hasn't kissed anyone like this since 1941. Bucky begins to feel arousal from the kiss.

Moments later, they broke away from each other. Violetta and Bucky were panting from the kiss. Bucky moves his thumb over Violetta's swollen lips. He felt his own hardness going soft slightly. Violetta left the room, leaving Bucky wondering about her. He likes everything about her including her lips and tongue

 **A/N: Hot damn! I like to say thank you to my followers. I can't believe we are on Chapter 4 already. Please follow, read and review. XOXO.**


	4. Chapter 4

***I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. MARVEL DOES. WE SHOULD APPRECIATE STAN LEE AND WHAT HE DOES FOR US. WE LOVE YOU, STAN LEE.***

 _Running from H.Y.D.R.A_

 _Chapter Four:_

 _ **You and I (part 1)**_

A week had passed, Bucky was laying in bed. He was looking up at the ceiling of the bedroom. Violetta was working at the hospital for the week. Bucky had to admit he missed her. He shifts to his side in the bed.

Later, Violetta came home from the hospital. She places her purse on the table. Next Violetta took her nursing cap off, she went to look for Bucky. Violetta walks into the living room. She stood next to the couch.

"James!" She calls out.

Bucky heard her voice. He got up from bed and walks into the living room only in his boxers. He smiles at Violetta. Seeing her beautiful red hair and brown eyes, Bucky smiles at her. He thought, she was so beautiful standing there.

"You rang." He answers her.

Violetta turns towards Bucky. She saw his boxers. Her cheeks flushed red, she put her hands on her eyes. Making her feel embarrassed and confused. She felt her heart quicken in her chest.

"I am so sorry, James." She said to him.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Vi." He told her.

"Erm..." Violetta said.

Bucky walks over to Violetta and cups her face in his hands. He leans down to her mouth. Violetta's lips touches Bucky's lips. They were kissing each other. Violetta's arms wraps around Bucky's neck. Heat between them was pure and innocent. Bucky's hands went down Violetta's back. He presses himself against her. Violetta felt his hardness in his boxers. Bucky's lips moved down onto her neck. He ran his tongue and his lips on it. Violetta moans softly.

"We can't do this, James" She whispers to him.

"Why?" He asks her.

She went back to kissing him. They were walking backwards towards the couch. Bucky lifts her up and sat down with her on his lap. Bucky wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Bucky's hardness took shape as well. Those brown eyes made him crazy.

"James-" She said looking at him.

"Yes-" Bucky replies.

"It's not right." Violetta told him.

"You and I... not right?" Bucky breaths. "We're human. It's in our nature to do this."

Violetta licks her lips. Her hands moved down on his chest. She had to think about her next move carefully. His smooth skin made her feel looks down at his abs. She wanted to lick them. Bucky starts to lift her top up and over her head. She had a black bra on her. He traces his finger over her stomach, in which, it gave her butterflies in her stomach. He liked the shape of her body. She was not that skinny but she had curves too.

Violetta could feel his hardness inbetween her legs on her wet heat. She sighs and kisses Bucky on his neck. She wanted it as her body aches for his love. Violetta wanted Bucky so much. Bucky and Violetta became one that night. They made love to each other.

 **A/N: Please follow, read and review. This story is rated M for a reason. It will hot sex scenes in it. My Seb muse is poking me today.**


	5. Chapter 5

***I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. MARVEL DOES.***

 _Running from H.Y.D.R.A_

 _Chapter Five:_

 _ **You and I (part 2)**_

A few days later, Violetta was washing the dishes in the sink. Bucky was taking a run to the market to get some food for them. She starts to remember that night with Bucky on the couch.

 _A few days ago..._

Violetta kisses Bucky's neck. He moans as he laid her down on the couch. Bucky pulls her pants down and threw them on the floor. He kisses her stomach with his lips. Violetta felt her heart beat go faster in her chest. Then he released her from her undies. Bucky rose over Violetta. She looks at him with her eyes.

"James-" She whispers.

"Shh..." Bucky said.

He enters inside of her. Violetta gasps and felt a little pain as he went in her. Although Violetta was in pain, it lasted for a couple of seconds. She was a virgin.

"Are you okay, Vi?" Bucky asks her.

Violetta nods, "Yes, it was painful." She answers him.

Bucky thrusts slowly in her. Violetta breaths and wraps her legs around him. She leans up and kisses Bucky on the mouth. He follows her moves. Bucky sits up and puts Violetta on his lap again. She begins to rock her hips on his hard manhood. She moans loudly.

"Ooooh shit..." Bucky moans.

He went harder in her. Violetta grasps into his shoulders with her hands. She admires his mental arm. She smiles as her body became loose and glowing from sex. Bucky knew he wasn't going to last long. He could feel himself about to release.

"I am going to release." He told her.

Bucky pulled out as his orgasm hit and his seed came out onto the blanket. Then he rubs her clit with his thumb. Violetta felt her body trumbles to Bucky's thumb. Her orgasm hit making Violetta clutch the couch pillow with her hands.

"Jaaameees..." She moans in pleasure.

Bucky leans up and kisses Violetta on her lips. She combs her fingers through his long hair. Violetta loved Bucky's sexy long brown hair. He kisses her forehead with his swollen red lips. They were panting from hottest sexual pleasure.

"I love you, Vi." Bucky whispers.

Violetta smiles,"I love you too, James." She replies.

Bucky lays down on the couch. Violetta cuddles up to his warm and sweaty body. She fell asleep so quick. Bucky wraps his arm around her. For the first time, he felt safe with someone. Finally, he fell asleep with Violetta in his arms.

 _Present Time..._

While she was washing the dishes, Bucky came back from the market. He went over and kisses Violetta's cheek. She smiles and blushes. Bucky walks away to the other side of the kitchen. Violetta could not be any happier for him.

She finishes the dishes. Violetta starts on dinner for them. Bucky came back to the kitchen. Wrapping his arms around Violetta's waist, he kisses her cheek. A small giggle came out of Violetta's mouth. He loved her little giggle. Bucky smiles, and he watches her cook dinner in the stove. There was something about her he liked so much. As the day rolled by, Bucky and Violetta snuggled up together on the porch. Stars were coming out as the sky darken around them. City lights came on and the noise level was high. It reminded Bucky of Brooklyn. Peaceful night was ahead of him.

 **A/N: Things are about to change. Please review and like this story. I know you want to do it. Bucky's past will be catching up to him. Until then...peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

***I DO NOT OWN MARVEL CHARACTERS. THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS VIOLETTA.***

Running from H.Y.D.R.A

Chapter Six:

 _ **Falling Apart**_

It was middle of the afternoon. Violetta and Bucky were laying in bed. They made love to each other the night before and during the morning hours. Violetta wakes up and puts on Bucky's shirt and her undies. She walks out to the kitchen to make some coffee. Getting out two mugs from the cabinet, Violetta places them on the counter. Bucky rolls over to the empty side of the bed. Then he was smelling fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen. Bucky got out of bed and walks to the kitchen. Seeing Violetta in his shirt, it made him hot again. He wraps his arms around her waist.

"Good afternoon, Vi." He whispers in her ear.

Violetta's cheeks flushed red as he spoke, "Good afternoon to you too, James." She said back.

She turns around and kisses him on the lips. Bucky kisses her back. He lifts her up onto the counter. Violetta wraps her legs around his waist. He groans in mid kiss. Pulling away from her, Bucky smiles. Violetta reaches over to the coffee pot.

"Coffee, James?" She asks him.

"Yes, I love a cup." Bucky answers her.

She pours him coffee into a mug. Violetta hands it over to him. Bucky takes the cup and sips it.

"Just the way I like it." Bucky told her.

"Can you go to the market?" Violetta asks him.

"Sure." Bucky replies, "What do you need?" He asks her.

Violetta smiles, "I need some carrots and apples." Violetta said.

Bucky nods and went to the bedroom. He got dressed. Then he left.

Walking down the street, Bucky went to the market. The man at the fruit vendor was watching television. Bucky glances at the television. He saw the news about the Avengers. Something had happened in Lagos. Grabbing carrots and apples, Bucky pays the man. He went back to the apartment. Dropping the bag on the kitchen table, Bucky went to the bedroom.

Hours had passed, Violetta sat by the door. He did not come for dinner. It was making feel concerned for him. It was making her sick with worry. Violetta sat there with her legs bent and arms on them. She was staring at the door.

She sighs, "James, what's wrong?" Violetta asks him.

There was no answer from the room. Bucky was laying in the bed. Between H.Y.D.R.A and the Avengers, he was trapped in Romania. He didn't know the next move was going to happen. Violetta didn't know the real him, eventually, he was going to tell her everything about him.

"Good night, James." Violetta said as she got up from the floor.

She went to the couch and laid on it. Falling asleep, Violetta begins to have nightmares about Bucky. She clutches the pillow. She toss and turn the whole night. Violetta began to cry in her sleep. She was so worried about Bucky. Of course, she clutch the pillow. Pretending it was Bucky, it calmed her down. There was hope for Bucky and her. She went into a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Review and favorite the story. Chapter Seven will be up later this week. I have to finish writing and editing it. I think you will like it since a friend of Buckys is going to be in it. XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **THE MEETING**

Pain was the only thing Bucky knew from H.Y.D.R.A. He was having nightmares of his brainwashings. They only did it when he started to remember things. Then he screams.

Violetta came rushing into the bedroom when she heard Bucky scream. She crawls into the bed as Bucky was panting and sweating. She wraps her arms around him.

"James, it's going to be alright." She whispers to him.

"It was real. The pain from being shocked." Bucky said in a mindless whisper.

"Shocked?" Violetta said raising an eyebrow at Bucky.

He grabs Violetta's hands with his hands. Next thing, he glances at her. The memories of being a supersoldier was coming back to him. He believed that he was dangerous man. Bucky cuddles up to Violetta in bed. His heart was pounding in his chest. He felt breathless. Sweat was going down his face.

"I'm a dangerous man, Vi." He said. "I will hurt you or worse."

"You have not hurt me, James." She told him with a smile on her mouth. "You're not dangerous."

Bucky lays down on the bed again with Violetta. He wrapped his metal around her. He wanted to kiss her. Violetta glanced at Bucky for a moment. She could feel her heart beat in her chest. She was falling for him already.

"They made me this way to kill their enemies." He whispers.

"Who made you this way?" Violetta asks him.

"I can't say. They will hurt you." Bucky said.

"They will not hurt me." Violetta replies.

Bucky kisses Violetta's cheek. He looks at her. "Stay with me, Vi." He said.

"I will." Violetta told him.

In the morning, Violetta wakes up and turns her body towards Bucky's body. She kisses his nose with her lips. Bucky opens his eyes and smiled at her. He was horny due to his body pressed next to her body. He traces his fingers down her curves. It was making more on edge. His manhood was getting hard in his boxers.

"Baby-" He purrs.

Violetta giggles at him. She felt wet in her undies from being near Bucky all night. Her nipples were hard. She was very aroused. Violetta twisted her body towards him. She was breathing heavy from stating at his steel blue eyes.

"I want all of you again." Bucky whispers softly.

"James..." Violetta said, "I want you too."

Violetta climbs on top of Bucky. She long for him. She wanted to taste him. Everything about Bucky drove her crazy. Bucky reaches up and kisses her gently on the lips. She could feel him get hard from under her.

"Oh baby," Bucky groans, "You drive me crazy when I look at you."

Violetta smiles and drags her fingers down his chest. She slides out of her nightgown. Then she threw it on the floor. Bucky ran his tongue on her nipple. Violetta moans as she rocks hips on his hardness. Teasing her, Bucky slid his thumb into her panties. He found her clit, and he begins rubs it. Violetta breathes as she begins to feel her arousal blossom Then Bucky lays her down on the bed. He kisses down her chest to stomach making Violetta arcs her back up into the air.

"Oh James..." She breathes.

"You're so wet, Vi." Bucky told her.

"I'm enjoying you." Violetta replies.

Pulling her undies down, Bucky took off his boxers. His arousal was full and thick. He teases her clit with the head of his cock. Violetta smiles as she glance at Bucky. Finally Bucky enters into her with a quick motion.

He enters in her with one quick thrust. Violetta sighs and clutches the blanket on the bed. Bucky pulls her close to him. He wanted to be deeper in her. He slowly moved in her. Violetta wraps her legs around Bucky's ass.

"I love it when you're deep in me." Violetta told him.

Bucky rose over her, "I am going make you cum so hard." He smirks.

"I might like that too much." She said looking up at him.

Bucky grabs her hips. He thrusts hard and deep in her quickly. He wiggles his hips. Violetta never felt pleasure like this before. She breath and put her hands on his hand. Red hair was everywhere on the bed. He rock and wiggle making her feel so much desire for one man.

Violetta slid up and sat on his lap. She kisses him hard. She sucks on his lip. Bucky shook his hair out of his face. He nibbles down her slender neck with his teeth. Their sex was intense and passionate. Two bodies melted into one. Violetta whispers Bucky's name into his ear. It set him off. She dug her fingernails into him as he came inside of her. Violetta could feel his warmth inside of her as her climax hit.

In the morning, Violetta was sleeping next to Bucky in the bed. Bucky wakes up and kisses her cheek. He got up and puts his boxers on. Walking out of the bedroom, he starts to remember Steve. The little moment was in their childhood.

 **1928**

A young boy was walking down the dirty Brooklyn street. The Roaring 20's was in its peak. The young boy was slender and strong. He had brown hair and charming blue eyes. A couple years ago, his family moved to Brooklyn He had three younger siblings. Two brothers and one sister were at home. Then he heard boys screaming down the street. Bucky races down the street and saw a couple of boys beating up another boy.

"Hey!" Bucky calls out to them.

The boys stop beating up the small boy. They went towards Bucky on the street. Bucky braced himself to fight with the other boys. The other boy was crying in pain. He was yelling at them too. Bucky shook his head as he walked over to them.

"Pick in someone your own size." Bucky told them.

They flew into Bucky. The young boy braces himself and starts to punch out. The boys ran away from the scene. Bucky went over to the other boy.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asks the boy.

The tiny boy glances at Bucky before wiping the blood off of his bottom lip. He had a black eye. His eyes were blood red from crying. He was in bad shape, Bucky thought. Bucky cares about the boy.

"No, my lip is bleeding. I feel like someone punched me in the gut hundred times." the boy said to Bucky.

Bucky checked the boy out. He was bruised from the other boys beating on him. He saw that the boy was short in height. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy had to be close to Bucky's age and grade in school. Bucky noticed the boy looked sickly and underweight.

"You can come over to my house." Bucky insists.

"I don't think my parents would like that from strangers." The boy told Bucky.

"Okay then," Bucky smiles, "I am James Buchanan Barnes. I was named after the fifteenth president of the United States." He took a breath.

The boy laughs at Bucky. Then he clears his throat, "I am Steven Grant Rogers." He told Bucky. "I was not named after a United States president. I'm nothing special."

"I think you're special, Steven." Bucky said smiling at Steve.

"Call me Steve, James." Steve told his new friend.

"Okay Steve," Bucky smiles, "You can call me Bucky. My little sister calls me that name." He laughs.

The boys walked to Bucky's house. They became fast best friends. Bucky protected Steve from bullies.

 **Present Day...**

Bucky was sitting up in bed. He glances over at Violetta in bed. Leaning over, he kisses on her cheek. A little smile forms in Violetta's mouth. She turns over and wraps her arm around Bucky's waist. Bucky runs his hand over the skin of her arm. It was so soft, and it had freckles everywhere on her arm.

"I am going to get up and make breakfast." He whispers in her ear.

Violetta turns her head up with one eye open, "Yum, eggs, toast and bacon for me." She said soft in her voice.

Bucky smiles and kisses her lips before he slid off the bed. He went out to the kitchen to the stove. He begins to cook breakfast for them. After awhile, Bucky was finished with cooking. He went back to the bedroom and places the tray on the bed.

"Vi," He said looking at her, "It's time for breakfast."

She turns and sat up in bed. Her hair was messy and she was still beautiful to him. Bucky felt hard again. He didn't know what was going on with him. He shouldn't be getting hard now. Then he smiles Violetta.

"About time," Violetta told him, "I was getting hungry." She smiles.

"Well, I wouldn't let you starve after the night we had in bed." Bucky chuckles.

"That was something else." She laughs.

"Might have to do that again." He told her.

"Mmm..." Violetta said tilting her head at him.

"Making love again." Bucky told her.

"Okay." She smiles.

Bucky takes the tray off of the bed. He leans into her, and he kisses her softly on the lips. Violetta crawls on his lap. Once again, they were tearing each others clothes again. He embraced her body again. She was everything to him. Violetta laid back down on the bed. Bucky followed after her. More love was to be made that morning.

Later in the day, Violetta was sitting out of on the porch. It was a quiet moment for her. Bucky was sleeping in bed from hours before. People, on the streets, were talking to each other in Romanian. Bucky got out of bed, he walks out to the porch. He kisses Violetta's cheek. Then he sat next to her in a chair. They stared out to the streets. For a moment, Bucky felt some inner peace. As he grabs Violetta's hand with his hand, he got a feeling something bad was going to happen soon.

 **A/N: Pretty long chapter. Some chapters will be long and others will be short. There will be more flashbacks with Steve in some of the chapters. There will be chapters as a flashback. REVIEW AND ADD TO STORY ALERTD. XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

***I do not own any Marvel character.***

 ***Welcome to RFH, new readers.***

 **CHAPTER 8: PLAYFUL MEMORIES**

 _ **1937**_

Bucky was walking down the Brooklyn street. He was looking for job to support his family. Becca, his little sister, was running the street after him. Then Bucky saw Steve coming out of store.

"Bucky!" Becca called out. "James Buchanan Barnes! I want to talk to you!" She shouts at him.

Steve heard Becca calling her brother. He saw the girl coming down the street. She looked to be sixteen years old. Becca had long brown hair that went to her breasts. Her eyes were like Bucky's eyes, they were blue. Becca's cheeks were a natural rose color. Steve had a crush on her since he was sixteen years old.

Bucky turns around and saw his little sister coming the street. Also, he saw Steve on the street. It was mid spring day. A few months ago, Bucky turned twenty. He was two decades old. Becca stops in front of her brother.

"Mom needs help with hanging pictures." She told Bucky.

Bucky sighed, " Alright, I'll help her." He replies.

"Okay," She smiles. Becca turns towards Steve on the street. "Hi Steve." Becca said waving at him.

Steve stood there on the street. No words came out of his mouth. Bucky clears his throat and glances at his best friend and his sister. Becca smiles at her brother.

"I guess Steve isn't talkative today." She told her brother.

Bucky nods, "He's just shy today, Becca. I'll be home shortly." He told her.

Becca ran back down the street towards the Barnes household. Brooklyn was becoming busy in the afternoon again. Bucky sighs and looks at Steve. He was going to be straight forward with him about Becca.

"She said hi to you." Bucky told Steve, "You choked."

"Buc...I..." Steve stutters.

"I get it that you liked her for years. She's a beautiful girl." Bucky sighs, "We could be brother in laws one day."

"Buc, I know." Steve said shaking his head. "She can have any man in the world. Hell, she is very beautiful."

A brunette was walking down the street towards the boys. She was very gorgeous. She was wearing sunglasses on her face. Bucky turned his head towards her. She tipped her glasses down to her nose and smiles at the boys.

"Betty...erm..." Bucky said shockingly.

"Hello James," She said as she looked over at Steve. "I missed you so much. Did I see Becca a moment ago?" She asked him.

Betty and Bucky had been dating since before Christmas. She was petite with green eyes. Betty wrote red lipstick on her lips. Her brown hair was in the latest hair style of the year. She had curves to her body. Her perfume aroused Bucky a little bit.

"Are we going to the city tonight to see that play?" She asked him.

"Yes, you saw Becca here. I have to go home and help mom out. Steve is coming with me." Bucky told her. "I hope to be done before the play starts, Bet."

She smiles, "Okay, I will wear my best clothes for you tonight." Betty told him. She kisses him on the cheek and walked away.

Steve and Bucky turned their heads as she walked. They were staring at her legs to her ass. Bucky was getting more aroused by her. Steve takes a breath and nods. Both boys have been together for nearly a decade. Bucky swings his arm over Steve's shoulder.

"Gotta love her, Steve." Bucky said.

"Betty is very nice." Steve replies.

"I am going to marry her one day. I have to get a job first and have some money to save back for the ring." He chuckles.

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "If she is the right one for you, Buc. There are millions of women in this city. You can have any one of them. I don't think I was made to love a woman or I would have asked Becca out on date." He said looking down at his feet.

"I think you are."

"Not."

"Are..."

"Just look at me, Buc." Steve went on, "I'm short. I have health problems out of my butt. No girl will see past this." He told Bucky.

The two men were walking back down the street towards the Barnes home. Bucky and Steve went into the house. After Bucky was done with his chores, it was getting close to dinner time. Mrs. Barnes began to make dinner for the family when Mr. Barnes came into the house. He went over to his wife and kissed her. She laughed a little bit then went back to work. Bucky glanced over at his parents. They were happy in love with each other.

 **Present Day**

Bucky was sitting on the chair in the living room. He was looking at the wall. Violetta came home from the hospital. It was a busy day at the hospital. She sat down on the couch. Bucky came over to the couch. He didn't know how to touch her, but he knew how to live her. Putting his hands on her shoulders, Bucky begins to rub her shoulders with them. A little moan came out Violetta's mouth.

"I like." Violetta told him.

Bucky smiles, "I figured after a long day with sick or injuried people, you need it." He whispers softly.

Violetta turned her body towards Bucky. She wraps her arms around his neck and straddles his lap inbetween her own legs. Then she looked at him with her soft brown eyes to his steel blue eyes.

She glanced at his metal arm. Violetta moved her fingers down it. She wondered about the story with the arm. Bucky watched her touch his metal arm.

"Be careful." He said.

"It's not going to hurt me." Violetta protested. "It's just an arm."

Bucky sighs, "It will kill you." He told her.

"Wrapping it around my throat and choking the life out of me or breaking my neck." She said shocked.

Violetta knew it was too good for her. She knew Bucky would never hurt her. Leaning into him, she kisses him. His body heat kept her warm when they slept together. Bucky wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her body in close to his body as he kisses her. They stayed together for the day on the couch.

In the evening, Violetta was making tea in the stove. She put out a cup and sugar out for the tea. Violetta went back into the living room. She sat next to Bucky on the couch. She rubbed his back her hand. Bucky woke up and turned over towards Violetta in the couch. He glances up at her.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said softly.

"Come and get some tea and dinner with me." She told him .

"I will when I get up." He laughed.

"Smartass." She said rolling her eyes.

"I am." Bucky was laughing.

Violetta sighed and got up from the couch. She stood by the bathroom door. Bucky got off the couch. He smirks at her.

"I am going away for a little bit in a few weeks." Violetta told him. She didn't want to leave him.

Bucky's smile find from his face. She was leaving him. He'll try his best to keep smiling for her.

"For how long?" He asks her.

Violetta glances at Bucky, "It will be for a month. I will be back. I promise." She told him.

Bucky nods and walks away from Violetta. He could not face her. All the voices were coming back to him again, he wanted them to stop and go away again. H.Y.D.R.A memories were coming back. He felt the pain of every brainwashing on him.

"James-" Violetta said. It was too late.

He came crashing down to the ground. Blackness over took his eyesight. Bucky heard a woman screaming his name. Darkness was his old friend. His ears were ringing a bell like sound. Shock after shock made his body shake violently. Bucky was sweating and hot.

 _I'm burning in hell for my sins,_ he thought.

Everything began to dull slowly and peace took over his brain.

 _ **A/N: I have two more Steve memories before Hydra memories. Its going to be one fast ride after this. Infinity War comes out in 2 day. Do not spoil anyone's fun. #thanosdemendsyoursilence. Have a nice day, everyone! XoXo**_


	9. Chapter 9

***I DO NOT OWN MARVEL OR ITS CHARACTERS.***

 **CHAPTER 9: FAMILY MATTERS**

In the morning, Bucky groans and wakes up in the bed. He scans the room for Violetta. She was nowhere to be found. He got out of bed. The room was dark. He turns on a lamp in the room. Light fills the room. The door opens behind him, Violetta was holding a tray with breakfast on it.

Bucky turns his head towards Violetta. He smiles at her. Violetta puts the tray down on the bed. She hugs Bucky tightly. Warmth from his body warmed her cheek. She had been worried about him for the night. His smell made her feel at ease. Bucky took her chin in his hand and kisses her soft lips. It made Violetta's heart jump in her chest. His tongue caressing her tongue, she moans in mid kiss. Arousal filled them both. Violetta steps back. She smiles at Bucky and leaves the room.

By evening, Violetta was reading on the couch. Bucky sat next to her. Laying his head on her shoulder, he glances up at her. She rubs his head with her hand. He smiles as she lays her head on his head.

"Why do you care for me so much, Vi?" Bucky asks her.

"I love you and I don't want you hurting anymore, James." She replies.

Bucky knew deep down she was right. He did not want to hurt anymore. He had to rebuild trust with people after HYDRA. Thinking about the day at the Smithsonian, Bucky took the energy of relearning of himself.

 _ **2014**_

After he left the hideout, a man walks into the Smithsonian museum. He was a steel blue eyes young man. The Winter Soldier was no more. He began to remember the past. Once he got to the Captain America exhibit, Bucky heard the voice. He begins to read the board in front of him.

He decide to travel to Brooklyn to find more answers. As Bucky went into the library, he looks around the hall. Bucky went up to the librarian. He had to admit she was pretty and very young. She looked to be a college student.

"Where are the family histories?" Bucky asks her.

She glanced at him from the computer. "In the back room." She said pointing at the room.

Bucky nods and walks away from the desk. He went where she pointed from the desk. Reading the sign, Bucky wrote a name down. It was not his own. James Buchanan Barnes was dead for nearly 80 years. Then he went inside the room. Looking for the "B" section, Bucky sighed. He found the "Barnes" family tree. Someone must of did the tree sometime ago. As he walked out of the aisle, Bucky sat down on the bench. He began to review his family to see if any of his brothers and sister was still living. Of course, he did not want to see them. They believe him to be dead since 1945. He scrolls down the list of names. Finally, he saw his father's name with his mother's name. Bucky saw his brothers' names along with his sister's name. Becca got married to a man from Soho and had three children. She was still alive. Becca was living with her daughter Sophia and her husband Richard. He grabs a sheet of a paper and pen, and he wrote the address down on it. He went back to the aisle and placed the folder back on the shelf.

As Bucky walks the streets of SoHo, he saw a lot of people walking by him. It made him nervous a little bit. He had some questions about what happened to his parents and his brothers. Becca may have some answers. Bucky got down to the address on the sheet of paper. He climbs the stairs and knocked on the door. A woman came to door and opened it.

"Hello," She said looking at Bucky, "How can I help you?" She asks Bucky.

Bucky turns his head towards his niece. "I am looking for a Rebecca Barnes." He answers her.

"She's in here." Sophia told him, "Mom! There is someone here to see you." She calls out to her mother.

An elderly woman walks out to the room with a cane. Bucky remembered the youthful Becca. She was grey hair and same color eyes as him. Sophia went over to her mother.

"What is your name, sir?" Becca asks him.

Bucky smiles, "My name is Alex Smith. I am doing a college paper on James Buchanan Barnes. I know he was your brother." He answers her.

Before Becca could say anything, Sophia chimed into the conversation. She glanced at Bucky from where she was standing in the room.

"My uncle has been dead for nearly 80 years. He dead while making this world a better place to live in." Sophia told him.

"I understand, Mrs. Rowe." Bucky said nodding at both women.

"I loved my brother Bucky." Becca told him. "He was very important person in our little family. Your grandparents loved him. When he died, they were devastated about the dead. They did not have a body to bury in the ground."

"What happened to him?" Bucky asks her.

"He was trying to save Steve from a Nazi and fell out of the train. Steve died a few months later. They were best of friends. I couldn't separate them for nothing." She answers Bucky.

Steve is alive, Becca. He's still young, Bucky thought. He went over to his sister and stood by her. Bucky knelled down to her level. She was the same Becca as he remembered before leaving home. A friendly look on her face with rosy cheeks. A part of him wanted to tell her, he was alive and well. He was under the weather. He could not tell her about HYDRA.

"What happened to Bucky's parents?" He asked her.

"Mom died of old age. Daddy died of cancer." Becca answers.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Another question came out of Bucky's mouth.

"Yes, I do." She told him. "Bucky had short brown hair and very blue eyes. He was tall and handsome. The girls flocked him and could not let him breath air. He was very athletic and very intelligent." She went on, "Bucky was friendly and kind especially to Steve Rogers. He loved me like a brother does to a sister."

Bucky nods, "I guess he was very kind and loving to his family and friends." He told her.

"Oh the girls loved Bucky." She smirked.

"I see." Bucky said.

"They worshiped him. He had a lot of girlfriends by the age of twenty. Dad was worried about him getting shot at by the girl's father." Becca said looking at him.

Bucky stood there. He didn't say anything. His sister was still a firecracker in her old age. She had to be in her nineties already. There was quite an age difference between Becca and him. He figured about five to six years difference. She was the youngest and the only daughter of the Barnes family in Brooklyn. Before he left to go overseas for the war, Bucky saw this youthful young girl dancing on the street with her man. Becca was a beautiful young woman only in her twenties. She had so many promises to her.

"You look like my brother Bucky." She told him while looking at him.

Bucky snapped out of his daydream. "Um..." He said blushing. "Sometimes it happens."

Then Becca glances over at Sophia and smiles. Sophia went over to her mother. She smiles back. Sophia knew this man wasn't Uncle Bucky. He was dead for the longest time she could remember. Her mother had hope for her brother to return one day on the doorstep.

After the visit, Bucky went to Brooklyn to see if any of the old places were there. Brooklyn had changed since the 1940's. The business had changed. Some of the buildings were knocked down and replaced by newer buildings. It was not the Brooklyn he remembered as a child to a young man. He walks down the street by his old home. It was there, but it was remodeled over the years. Bucky had to go into hiding soon before HYDRA caught up to him.

 _ **Present Day**_

Bucky went out to the gym. It was a long time since he had time for the gym. Violetta was at work and would not be home for a while. He didn't want to be alone in the apartment. After the gym, he went back to the apartment and go dinner on the stove. As he got dinner on the stove, Violetta came in through the door. She placed her purse on the couch and went into the kitchen.

"James!" She called out.

Bucky turns his head towards her voice. He smiles, "In the kitchen." Bucky answered from the kitchen.

Violetta went into the kitchen, "Hey there, handsome." She said.

"Hey there, yourself." He smiles at her.

Bucky and Violetta had dinner on the balcony. For once, Bucky was happy. He was talking to Violetta. James Buchanan Barnes was starting to fall in love again. He didn't know how long he would be with her. There was a tiny space back of his brain knew HYDRA and the Avengers would catch up with him. For now, he was at peace with the person he loved.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long time for Chapter 9. I have no wifi at home as of right now. Thank you to the new readers. Read and review. XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 **Truth**

Two days later, Bucky was laying in bed. He had his arm around Violetta's waist. Violetta was sleeping. She got in late during the night from the hospital. Bucky slid her red hair back from her neck. He kisses her neck gently. A little moan can from Violetta's mouth. Then he slides his hand down her curves to her womanhood. His finger began to play with her clit by circling it. Another little moan came out of her mouth. Bucky smiles as he plays her clit. Violetta moves her legs apart for Bucky as she reached over to Bucky's boxers. Sliding her hand down his boxers, she met a semi hard penis. Violetta wraps her hand around it and begins to jerk up and down on it.

"Baby-" Bucky moans out.

Violetta giggles as she continues her hand job on Bucky. He was getting hot and harder for her. Bucky moves on top of Violetta. He kisses down her body as she arches her back. She loved having sex with Bucky. He loved the smell of her. It was very intoxicating to him. He moves over on top of Violetta. Bucky pushed down to kiss her softly on her lips. She cupped his face with her hand and kisses him back. Her legs wraps around his ass. Bucky licks and kissed down her neck. His hand travelled down to her left breast and squeezes it. Bucky rubs her nipple with his thumb. Violetta was feeling wet down her in her womanhood from Bucky's foreplay. She moans softly as her hand went down his back.

"James-" She said.

"Hm..." Bucky answered looking down at Violetta.

"Good morning!" She told Bucky as she moved her fingers down and up his back.

Her touch was driving him insane with lust, Bucky smiles and kisses Violetta on the nose. She giggles as she continued moving her fingers on his back. He shifts himself into position and thrusts into her. Violetta felt him going inside of her. Streadily, Bucky thrust himself in and out of Violetta. She moans softly as she felt his pleasure. Her body was becoming alive and electric with sexual pleasure. Their heartbeats were rising along with pulses. Two bodies into one flesh as Bucky groans. Violetta rolled on top of him. She became her dance on him. Sweat ran off of her skin into Bucky's skin. Moans were loud in the bedroom. She kept her dance on him. Bucky held her hips with his hands.

"Fuckkkk..." Bucky groaned.

Violetta leans on the wall with her hands. She begans to bounce as Bucky thrusts up in her. Oh my god, this feels so great, she thought. Bucky sat up and Violetta wraps her legs around Bucky's waist. Their movements against each other was rough. Bucky bit Violetta in the shoulder with his teeth. She scratched up his back with her fingernails. Bucky squeezed her add from under her with hand. Violetta moaned. He went harder and harder in her.

"Jammmmmeeesss..." Violetta screamed out in pleasure.

Finally, they release each other from their grasp. Bucky came hard inside of Violetta. She came as well. It was the first time she did that with Bucky. One body now broken into two bodies. Violetta laid on the bed while Bucky sat up and leaned on the wall with his back. Sweat was running down on face to his chest.

"Haven't done that in awhile." Bucky told her.

Violetta rolled onto her stomach, and she tested her head on her hand. "Did I make you work hard, James?" She asked him innocently.

Bucky slid down and kisses her forehead. "Yes, you did." He answered.

Later on, Bucky was writing in his journal. He remembered something from his past. Violetta walked into the room. She crawled up next to him. Laying her head on his shoulder, Violetta wrapped her arms around his metal arm. She read a page in his journal. Violetta glances at Bucky as she smiles. Then she saw plum cores on a plate. She started to kiss on his neck. Bucky breathed and groaned. Her hand slid down into his pants to discover his cock. She began to jerk her hand up and down. Bucky moaned as he wrote in his journal.

"Vi-" He breathed.

"Shh..." Violetta said softly.

He put the pen and journal down. Bucky pulled his pants down to his knee. Violetta went down on him. Bucky groaned. He watched as her head bobbed up and down on his hard rod. Moving her hair away from her face. She licked his head of his harden Vick with her tongue. Bucky could feel himself start to tense up as he moaned. He reached over and slid his hand down Violetta's shirt. Playing her breast, Violetta moaned. Her woman part was beginning to get moist from the foreplay. Bucky moaned. She moaned. Then, Bucky released his seed into her mouth. Violetta grabbed a cup and spit his come out of her mouth.

"Don't like to swallow." She told Bucky.

He smiles at her and returns to writing in his journal. Violetta went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Bucky was still leaking come from his cock. He grabbed some tissues and wiped it off. She grabbed the cup and dumped into the toilet. Violetta flushed the toilet. Then she went back over to Bucky. She stayed with him until she fell asleep next to him in bed.

In the morning, Violetta wakes up to Bucky sleeping on her shoulder. She quietly moved him off of her shoulder. Then she saw his journal, Violetta took the journal and kissed Bucky on his forehead. She went off to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table. Opening the journal, she saw dates before her birth in it. As she read one entry, she began to get scared.

 _ **January 16th 1959**_

 _ **HYDRA had me kill another innocent person on their hit list. It feels like I have so much blood on my hands. I can't bear the thoughts of that person. He did have a family and friends. I shot him three times before he died. I watched him die in front of me. I could not help him. These damn words are horrible. I can't stand it any longer. How long before someone reads these words to me? I loose all of my identity. I went back to headquarters and wait for another mission. I am a dead man walking.**_

Violetta read another passage from the journal. She was worried about Bucky and scared as well. She went on with reading the journal.

 _ **November 22nd 1963**_

 _ **I killed the President of the United States. Oh God! What did I do? John F. Kennedy is dead because of me. It makes me so sick to the stomach. They have and killed the wrong man. It should be me. HYDRA has me under their wings all the time. If I didn't fall off the train, I would be having kids already with Bonnie. I'm lost with words.**_

Then she saw a current date, it was the day she met Bucky on the streets. Violetta smiles as she read it to herself.

 _ **April 12th 2016**_

 _ **I took a spell today. A young woman rescued me. She is very beautiful with red hair and those brown eyes can make a man drop everything for her. I didn't get her name. I think it's Violetta. It's a beautiful name. She made dinner for us. It was really good. It reminded me of my mother's cooking. I am going to get more plums tomorrow to help with my memory. I'll have to ask Vi if she wants anything from the market.**_

Violetta looked up from the journal and saw Bucky standing there. She got up from the kitchen table. Bucky went over towards her. She steps backwards towards the kitchen sink. Who was this man, she thought. Bucky took the journal as he looked at Violetta. Please don't kill me, she was thinking to herself. I didn't do anything wrong. She stepped towards the doorway.

"Vi-" He said.

"James-" Violetta said.

"I have something to tell you." Bucky told her. "I think you need to sit down for this."

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! It will be two chapters before Bucky and Violetta talk.**

 ****EDIT** Sorry for the mess up with the font thing. It's better now.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

 _ **Wartime Effort**_

 **April 1942**

Bucky, Becca and Steve took a train up to upstate New York for the weekend. Becca was staring out of the window as Steve and Bucky talk about the war. Bucky didn't want Steve to enlist his name for the war cause. He knew Steve would not make it due to his health problems. Becca turned her head towards her brother and his friend.

"Steve, you need to promise me this." Bucky told Steve, "You need to stay home. You can help here in the States."

"Buc, I want to fight in the war." Steve replied. "I want to stop Hitler."

Unknowingly, Bucky was drafted to the war cause. He went he heard his name at the Brooklyn Hall. He got sick to the stomach. He didn't want this to happen. They were best friends. Steve smiles slightly. Becca laid her head on Steve's bony shoulder. She didn't mind it. As the train rolled into the station, Becca, Bucky and Steve got out of train wit their suitcases. Once inside, Becca heard a jazz song on the radio in a office. Moments later, it was a news break. The United States of America entered into the war with the bombing in Pearl Harbor. Bucky listened as the newscaster read off the news from overseas. Becca went over to the mirror and fixed the curls in her hair and her lipstick. Bucky grabbed his little sister away from the mirror. They went to a bad and breakfast inn. Bucky checked them in.

"Steve and I are going to share a room." Bucky informed Becca.

"I get my own room." She told him with a smile on her face.

Bucky nodded, "Yes." He said.

They went into their rooms. Steve and Bucky got settled in their room. Bucky was standing by the door. He had his arms crossed. Disappointed by his friend's effort to join the army, Bucky had to convince Steve it was a bad idea for him to join. The war was terrible overseas. Many men had already lost their lives fighting against Germany and Japan. Steve sat down the bed and looked at Bucky.

"I don't want to stay in New York." Steve sighed. "I want to enlist into the Army, Bucky." He said.

"I don't want to lose my best friend over gunshots or bombs exploding on the ground." Bucky told him.

Becca walked over to her brother's and his best friend's room. She knocked on the door. Bucky glanced at Steve. Then he went over to the door and opens it. He saw an innocent young woman standing in front of him. Becca went into the bedroom and sat on Bucky's bed. Then she waved to Steve with her hand. Bucky shut the door.

"We are heading out early tomorrow." She announced to the boy.

Bucky sighed as he began to unpack his bag for the weekend stay. He can smell the hostress making dinner downstairs in the kitchen.

Steven nods, "Alright, I will set the alarm clock for early." He told Becca.

Becca smiled at Steve, "Thank you, Steve." She replied.

Bucky shakes his head as he found his draft ticket in his bag. He hid it in his pocket, so Becca and Steve would not find it. Bucky did not want the panic begin. He had to get a physical done and sign papers. For now, he was going to try to enjoy the weekend with his best friend and his sister.

Becca got up from her brother's bed. She left the room, and she went back to her room across the hall. Bucky watched his little sister leave the room. His glance switched back over to Steve. There was no words from Bucky or Steve. Silence filled the room until morning.

Bucky woke up at the crack of dawn. He got up and went past Steve's bed. Shaking Steve to wake up then going over to the bathroom. He got a shower. When he got out, Bucky walked out of the bathroom. A girl, no older than eighteen, stared and smiled at Bucky. He smiled back. The girl blushed and giggled. He went back to the room. Bucky got ready for the day ahead of him.

Bucky was standing in a field. Steve was standing next to Becca with the camera. Bucky had his draft ticket in his pocket. He didn't want to say anything to Becca or to his parents.

"Damn it, Bucky." His sister called out. "Stop being so moody and smile for me." She said.

Bucky went over to Becca. "Moody, little sister." He smirked.

"Yes, moody." She smiled back.

Steve snickered.

"I have something to tell you later." Bucky told Becca.

Steve looked at Becca.

Bucky sighed and went back over to the field. He stood there until Becca took the picture. Steve smiled as he went over to his best friend. After the picture, Becca was putting the camera back into the bag. Steve and Bucky were eating lunch in the field. The girl, from this morning, came over to the group. She sat down next to Bucky. Becca noticed the girl and rolled her eyes.

"Hi." She said to Bucky.

Bucky turned his head towards the girl, "Hi there, beautiful." He replied.

Later in the night, Bucky and the girl were out in the barn. They were having intense make out session in the hay. The girl slid her hand up Bucky's shirt. Her fingertips traced down his abdomen. Bucky was getting hard and aroused in his pants. He slowly unbutton the girl's blouse and kissed down from her neck to her breast. His hand wondered down her skirt and felt her up. She moaned softly. Becca came into the barn looking for Steve. She saw Bucky and the girl making out.

"James Buchanan Barnes!" She called Bucky out.

Bucky stopped and the girl closed her blouse. He got hot red cheeks from being embrassed. The girl got up and ran away. Bucky stood up with hard on in his pants.

"Becca! I-" Bucky paused.

"Really! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She yelled.

"No-" Another paused from Bucky.

"What the hell then?" She asked.

"I was drafted into the war, Becs." Bucky spills.

"What?" Becca said, put her hand in her mouth.

"Drafted..." Bucky told his younger sister.

"Does mom and dad know?" She asked.

"No." Bucky answered.

There was a long silence between the siblings. Becca walked over to Bucky and hugged him. He hugged her back. She began to softly cry in Bucky's arms. Bucky kissed the top of his sister's head. She clings onto his shirt. Her body was shaking from the crying. Bucky began to rock her to calm her down. Becca, I am so sorry, he thought. Steve came out to what was taking the Barnes siblings so long. He looked in the barn and saw them. Becca was crying. He went over to them.

"What's wrong with Becca?" Steve asked.

Becca turns around towards Steve. She looks at Bucky. Her blue eyes were stained red from crying.

"Steve, I was drafted." Bucky told Steve.

"What?" Steve answered.

"I was drafted. I told Becca." Bucky said.

"He's going to war, Steve." Becca said softly.

After the weekend, Bucky went to do his physical. He passed it. James Buchanan Barnes was going to war. He had to wait for his orders to come out. When he got home, Bucky told his parents about being drafted. His mother broke down crying in his father's arms. How younger brothers had their heads down and praying for Bucky's safe return.

During the next few weeks, Bucky trained in the midwest. He became Sergeant James Buchanan quickly. As soon as Bucky came home, he got his orders for the war. He went to find Steve and tell him. Becca was coming down the street with a man. They were talking to each stops them on the street. Becca looked at her older brother.

"Bucky-" She said, "You're back."

"Yes, I am." He told her looking at her beau.

"This is Henry." Becca introduced Henry to Bucky, "Henry, this is my brother James. He likes to be called Bucky."

Both men shook hands and smiled each other. Bucky noticed there were enlistment papers in Henry's hands. He didn't say anything to Becca about the papers. It was war. All of New York men are signing up and help with the cause of stopping Hitler. Even children were helping out as well, they were collecting scrap to make for war machines. Women were throwing themselves into work. Bucky noticed a few cuts on his sister's fingers. She was working in the mill to pump more war craft machines. He wondered where Steve was in all of this.

"Where's Steve?" Bucky asked his sister.

"Down at the theater the last time I saw him. He was waiting for you, Bucky." She answered.

Bucky nodded, "I better get there before he starts trouble." Bucky said.

After his conversation with his sister, Bucky headed down to the theater. He noticed Steve wasn't in line anymore. He knew Steve was inside watching the movie. He grabbed his ticket and snacks for the both of them. Once inside the movie, Bucky sighed when he saw no Steve sitting on the chair. He looked up at a beautiful woman.

"Have you seen a short, blonde, and skinny man here?" He asked her.

She shook her head, "He and another man went outside to fight in the alley besides the theater." She answered him.

"Thank you." Bucky told her.

 _Steve, what are you thinking?_ Bucky thought. He went outside of the theater and headed down the alley. He saw a man punch Steve. He came running down to save his best friend. Then he was going to yell at him for being so stupid. Of course, this was Steve. Where Steve goes, trouble would find Steve.

 **A/N: One more Bucky and Steve moment before Winter Soldier chapters. What's going to happen to Violetta and Bucky went they confront each other about Buck's past. This story is now available on Wattpad.**


	12. Chapter 12

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongChapter 12: Until the End of the Line/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongMarch 1945/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was a cold night in the forest. Bucky shifted his jacket around him to keep warm. Steve was writing in his journal about the next day or about Peggy. Snow was falling on top of Steve's head as Dum Dum sat down and poked at the fire with a stick. There were no behind enemy lines yet. Bucky put his hood over his head. His blue eyes got brighter from the fire. He remembered nights with Steve like this Brooklyn. He wondered what his little sister was doing. He didn't receive a letter from Becca in weeks. Of course, he was held prisoner by HYDRA for months and was presumed dead. It wasn't until Steve found him that he sent out a letter to Becca saying he was alive and tell his parents the news. The last letter he got from Becca was about her beau being killed in France. The Commando's were keeping warm by the fire./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Whatcha doing there, Rogers?" Dum Dum asked Steve./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Steve looked up and saw Dum Dum, "I was writing about tonight and missing Peggy." He answered./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""A lovesick fool..." Dum Dum chuckled./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bucky chuckled a little bit. He crossed his arms together./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I remember a time where Steve couldn't get a girl to notice him. He does now. I feel jealous of you, man." Bucky told his best friend./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I was jealous of you for years for getting the ladies back in Brooklyn." Steve stated./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I couldn't help it." Bucky smirked./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Steve shook his head and sighed. He looked around the campfire. Tomorrow was an important day for the Howling Commandos. They were going to stop a train going to HYDRA's base camp in the Alps. It was a very dangerous mission. People were going to die in this mission. They need to put a stop to HYDRA and Red Skull once and for all. Bucky leaned back and nearly fell off of his log. Everyone started to laugh at Bucky as he gained his balance back./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Later, Bucky and Steve were in their tent. Bucky was reading a letter from his sister. It was an old one dated about three weeks ago. At least, his parents weren't worry about him being missing or dead from war. He told her to tell them that Steve found him and not to worry about him. Steve was looking at his picture of Peggy. After the war, he hoped that Peggy and he can be together. Have a suitable courtship then engagement following by wedding. Parenthood was on Steve's mind. Peggy was very beautiful. Her soft brown eyes harden when she gets angry at him. The bounce of her brown hair made him weak at the knees./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Buck-" Steve said looking over at his best friend./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yeah Steve," Bucky answered as he put his sister's letter down on his lap./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""When we get back, I'm thinking about asking Peggy out." Steve told Bucky as he turned towards Bucky./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We will make it, Steve. Peggy will be delighted." Bucky said grinning./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Why do you think that, Buck?" Steve asked Bucky./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I saw the way she looks at you at the bar and at the bunker." Bucky told him. "As I said before, I'm turning into you before you became super human soldier."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Steve chuckled, "I know. She's something." He said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Bucky leaned forward as he looked into fire in front of him, "Steve, I am so worried about this mission. It's the last stop to finish off HYDRA for good." He told his longtime friend. "We will go home and see our family. We will get married and have a families of our own." /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Steve smiled, "Still worried about Zola, Bucky." He said. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Nah, I'm worried about dying more than Zola recapturing me." Bucky laughed. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dum-Dum came over to Bucky and Steve. He put his foot on the log and looked at them, "Mister and Mistress Rogers, it's time for bed. We have to get up early to climb the mountain." He told them. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""We know, Tim." Steve replied. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"While everyone was sleeping, Bucky went for a walk to calm his restless mind. He took out a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. He lit one up. It was a cloudless night. He could see the stars and the Milky Way as he took a hit off the cigarette. He pictured himself back in Brooklyn, and he was walking down the street. Bucky was checking out the ladies as they walked down the street and the annoyance of his sister. Of course, Becca would be annoyed by him. He figured he would settle for one lady to become Mrs. James Barnes. When he was finished with his cigarette, Bucky went back to the camp and gone to sleep./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"In the morning, Bucky woke up with Steve cuddling up to him for warmth. It was chilly outside. Steve grumbled as Bucky got up from the ground. The other commandos were getting ready for the climb on the mountain to reach the train tracks on the other side. Finally, Steve got up from the ground. Tim made breakfast for each of the soldiers. Bucky picked at his food. By the time they were ready, Bucky was panicking on the inside than the outside. On the outside, he was holding a brace face for Steve and the others. He picked up his gun and sling it on his back./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Steve?" Bucky said. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hm..." Steve said looking at Bucky. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I hope we can stop Zola today." He said gulping. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"During the mountain climb, snow was hitting their faces in each direction of the wind was blowing. There was snow on Tim's beard. Steve was further ahead than everyone else was at on the mountain. It was nearly lunch time when they reach the destination. Bucky was the last up on the rocky ledge. Steve helped him to get up on to the ledge. As each man went to do their jobs, Bucky and Steve were lookouts. span style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 18px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-size: 14px; line-height: 18px;"He was looking down at the track below him. His mind was racing with thoughts. It was going to be last time to have free will. Bucky didn't know it would be the last time he saw Steve as himself. Though the years of friendship, they were inseparable. They were on a dangerous mission to stop HYDRA and Red Skull. The snow blew around on top of the mountain. Bucky shook off the cold. This was the last time to be James Buchanan Barnes. Fate had different plans for Bucky./spanspan style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 18px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-size: 14px; line-height: 18px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 18px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-size: 14px; line-height: 18px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 18px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-size: 14px; line-height: 18px;"It was nearly two hours later, the train was racing on the track. Everyone was getting ready to zip down down to the train. Bucky took a couple quick breaths to ease himself to calmness. Then he looked at Steve and Steve looked Bucky. They both nod at each other. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 18px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-size: 14px; line-height: 18px;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 18px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-size: 14px; line-height: 18px;""Until the end of the line." They both tell each other before zipping down to the train when it came closer to the rocky ledge. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emstrongspan style="font-family: inherit; line-height: 18px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-size: 14px; line-height: 18px;"A/N: Sorry for making this chapter short. Two more chapters and the next story will be out. It will take place between the Black Panther cameo of Bucky and before Infinity War. Also, it will be during Infinity War a little bit. /span/strong/em/p 


	13. Chapter 13

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"emstrongChapter 13: Fleeing /strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"Violetta was standing near the corner of the wall. She glanced at Bucky before speaking to him. Speechless, she was figuring ways to speak to him. He was a former Russian assassin and was trained to kill anyone that got into his way. The man that stood in front of her, he was not a assassin. He was confused and lost his memories. Both of them were lost for words. Violetta walked over towards him from the corner of the apartment. Bucky flinched as she took steps to be near him. Her lips crashed onto his lips in a friendly kiss. He kissed her back. Bucky lifted her up and put her against the wall as he kissed her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""You're not afraid of me." He said, looking at her breathlessly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""Nope." She answered./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""I figured you would be afraid of me." Bucky told her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""Tell me who you are, James." Violetta whispered to him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"Bucky put Violetta down on the kitchen table. He sat down besides her on the table. Nervous, Bucky looked at her. He didn't want to scare her from telling her about his past. It needed to come out before she found out through a third party source. Violetta held his hand./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""I was born in 1917." Bucky told her, "I am almost hundred years old, Violetta. I was a soldier in World War II. When I fell off the train, I was captured by brainwashed and erased my memories of my life. They turned me into this super soldier like my friend Steve. I killed innocent people, Vi." Bucky went on, "I killed a former ally of mines and his wife in 1991. I should be old and watching my great grandchildren run around me. I don't look like a day over 35 years old." He said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"Violetta stay silent. She didn't know what to say next. "You are free from them." She told Bucky./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""No, I am not." Bucky said shaking his head./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""Yes, you are." She smiled./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""I have trigger words to activate my other side." Bucky told her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""Trigger words?" She asked./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""Words that make me a horrible monster. You can't stop me once they are read to me. I want them out of my head so bad." Bucky whispered./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""Oh James," Violetta paused./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""The worse part, I might kill you." He told her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""You won't kill me. You love me too much to kill me." Violetta said smiling, "You cannot kill what you love."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""I figured as much since I didn't kill Steve in our fight years ago in Washington D.C." Bucky sighed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"Violetta hugs Bucky tightly in her arms. She was scared of him, but she was strong for him. How horrible this group of people could be? It made her think more than usual. Bucky was more to her. She would never let them come between her and his relationship. Bucky glanced at Violetta. He saw the same shining brown eyes he saw on the first day they met. It was blue eyes meets brown eyes. She kisses his lips softly the way he remembers. He held her close by pulling her close to him. Violetta could hear his heart beating in his chest. As she let go, Bucky looks at her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""I will have to protect from them. They will take me back and torture me. H.Y.D.R.A will kill you, Violetta. Erase my memories of you." Bucky told her./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""Bucky, you need to know something about this group. I read an article online sometime ago long before I came here in Romania." She began to explain to him. "The group you were talking about just now. They were ruined by the same group they infiltrate years ago. They disbanded two years ago. You don't have to worry about them anymore."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""And S.H.I.E.L.D?" Bucky asked./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;""I don't know. Heard about the other group online. The Black Widow leaked everything online after the downfall." She told him./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"Bucky hugs Violetta tightly in his arms. He knew H.Y.D.R.A will not come after Violetta and him anytime soon. He was still worried about S.H.I.E.L.D coming after him for the murders of the Starks and innocent people before them. Bucky had to get Violetta out of the country. He kisses her on the forehead as he lets go of her. Violetta got up and began to pack her things in her room. Bucky came into her room. She turns to get her phone. She calls the hospital about her notice of departure. As she packed, Bucky came into her room. He wraps his arms around him as he kisses her lips gently. Her body gave away in his arms as they kiss each other. Their love gave way in the night as love filled the apartment. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"In the morning, Violetta left the apartment with her things. She booked a flight to London then back to the United States. Bucky woke up to the other side of the bed empty. He got up and pulled his pants on his lower half of his body. There was a note on the table from Violetta. He picked it up and read it. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"strongemJames, /em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"strongemBy now, I'm in London. When you get free of the programming in your head, you need to find me. I know you are dangerous with it. Going away is a safer bet than being dead if someone activates the programming in your head. I love you. I wish you the very best. /em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"strongemAll of my love, /em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"strongemVioletta/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"He sat around in his apartment for days until he needed to get some food and plums from the farmers market in the town square. Bucky didn't know what he was getting himself into for the next few years. When he came back from the market, he saw Steve standing in the kitchen in his Captain America gear. He knew the truth from the newspapers. He didn't do the bombing in Vienna, Austria. He was here the whole time. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; line-height: normal;"strongA/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. I wanted to get this story done, so I can start on the second book. /strong/p 


End file.
